Amanda
by CountryDancer
Summary: about a young beautiful girl who has grown up in the southern part of the country of ol'truth or consequences New Mexico. Where she was in a accident where she could not remember her most of her past and her
1. Truth or consequences

In the End God brings  
No Pain. No Fear. No Darkness. No Hurt. No sadness. No dEaTh!!!!!

**Amanda by: ****Jordyn Jones**

26 year old Amanda Hope walked through the dust drawn door of the church where her mother was to be buried.

She looked around for her father but all she saw were crying people, but she felt she just couldn't. She felt her mother deserved to die for what she had done but she still had to come to tell her dad everything was going to be ok.

"Amanda … I was worried you weren't going to show." Amanda's father looked as if he was a bloated cherry waiting to explode. "I was thinking about it, but I cant stay long I have some errands to run after this."

The ceremony moved on as time slowly past and Amanda just wanted to get out of there. She didn't belong there. She didn't belong anywhere.

It seemed forever until finally she couldn't take it any longer she felt she was beginning to feel sorry for her mother who'd done all in her past. "Dad I have to go I'm going to be late." But her father didn't get up he was to caught up in his tears so Amanda just left and dragged her cold heart along with her. She just wanted to leave.

Amanda walked out the door but it made a horrible scratching noise that hurt her ears but she kept walking not turning back.

She walked toward her old Black pickup truck, and saw her little calico cat popping its head out the window.

"Hi Luke Skywalker" Amanda liked the StarWars series and thought she could name a cat after Luke and plus she thought it fit her little calico cat he seemed like a hero to her.

The cat meowed from the heat of old truth or consequence, New Mexico." I'm sorry I was long but when we get home you'll get a nice dinner".

Jessica hopped into the drivers hot seat next to the cat put the keys into the slot next to the wheel and drove off. She did not want to be there at that old church she wanted to be at home eating popcorn and watching TV with her cat friend she loved very much.

She drove past the stores and the homes in the small town and the desert she once lived in. It took an hour to get home. She remembered that Luke Skywalker was out of his nice dinners she got him every once in a while so she had to go shopping her least favorite subject. She hated the idea of spending money, and the idea of shopping in this small town.

"Well Luke you costing me of my wallet and my past" her little calico cat just meowed as if he was talking to Amanda.

She also didn't want to be in the boundaries of truth or consequences.

Amanda saw the old store her and her dad used to go shopping in she remembered those days with her dad.

So she stopped in the parking lot with shade so her Luke Skywalker won't suffocate and rolled down her windows slightly.

"Be right back Luke don't jump out of the truck ok" the only answer she got from the calico cat was a little meow and so she walked toward the old store

Amanda stepped inside and smelled the smell of new items and felt the air conditioner brushing against her face "ah" it kind of felt good being home

Amanda walked over to the cat food and looked around. She found what she needed the best cat food for the best cat.

Ben Read had just come up from Las Cruces New Mexico, to visit his sister Allison Read in truth or consequences because she was graduating high school.

She and Ben were 10 years apart, Allison was 17 and Ben was 27.

Before Ben could do anything he had to get his sister a gift for a happy graduation and a sorry gift because he hadn't told her he was leaving as soon as it was over for he had to take care of his horse and his dog Holly that just had three puppies but one died.

So Ben walked into the store he'd known for what seemed like forever. As soon as Ben walked in felt something in him that was very weird in was a relaxed and comfortable feeling he couldn't take over so he'd thought "I'll just let it be"

Ben started to walk over to the section were the girly stuff was. He grabbed a box with a picture of rubber bands thinking "She loves to put her hair up might as well" while he was about to walk over to the counter he then saw a familiar face. Ben thought "had I seen her in high school?"

* * *

So Ben walked started to walk over to the young woman.

* * *

Amanda picked up the box of food and lifted her head. She saw a man walking toward her she didn't know him but he obviously knew her.

"Hi" "Do I know you? You awfully look like what's her name... Ama"

"Nda" Amanda butted into his sentence "yeah … is that…you?"

"Yes" Ben's memory was renewed as she said yes and also remembered his betrayal hopefully she didn't remember "I remember you went to the high school down the road with me" "I did? I don't remember" Ben just looked at her remembering how he loved to watch her smile curve into such an angle it melted him inside but hoping it didn't show from the out side

"Uh" they both said at once "so you're buying cat food?" "Yeah my cat is stuck in side the car he loves people I adore him" "Oh… I am buying a gift for my sister Allison she graduates today but then I go back home, I have to take care of my horse and my dog holly and her puppies"

Amanda didn't really want to talk to this Beautiful stranger but apparently he had known her though. She didn't really get it, she'd known almost every one in her small high school but there was that word "Almost" every body

"Oh do you need help because I don't think your sister would like rubber bands"

Ben looked at the box thinking "why was I so stupid not to bring a woman for advice"

"Yeah … I don't think she is going to like it" he and Amanda giggled at his comment and walked over to the clothes racks Bens least favorite subject and also Amanda's

"How tall is she?" Amanda needed to know so she can estimate her size

"She's about 5 inches taller than you" Ben had no clue as a boy should be.

"Here she would like this one" Amanda picked up a dress

Ben just stared at the dress he thought how good it would look on Allison but it would look better on Amanda.

"Ok I'll get that then" and put the box down

Neither one could speak, they didn't really know each other they weren't sure if they even liked each other.

Ben started to say something

"Umm... your m...om …d...e? Amanda wasn't getting this at all

"My what?" Ben's expression on his face did not look really good he looked frightened

Ben looked at the rack of clothes "did girls like these things so much?" he wanted to know if she remembered what him and his mom did to her hopefully not

"Did your mom die?"

Those words mom and die were a relief to Amanda but why did he ask her how did he know what was going on? But then hit Amanda right in the gut why he was asking this question, she had the picture she hadn't gotten out of her head for years it still shown clear in her mind as if it were yesterday.

"You! No it… can't be! No. you look different. How did you find me! " Amanda yelled and ran out the rattled up store and behind her she heard the bells for "Stolen item" going off and saw the store manager yelling at her as well as Ben.

Amanda hopped in her beat up old pickup truck and the manager caught up to her door

"Hey lady we don't want any thief here so either give me the money for the item or give it back" His face was boiling red.

"Oh sorry here" Amanda gave him 10 dollars and say he had a name tag that read BILL

"Sorry Bill" Amanda hoped she would get off the hook before she saw BEN! Running out the store. She had to get out of there.

The manager named Bill wasn't in a too happy mood and decided to leave the poor girl alone looks like she'd already had a bad day enough so he let go of Amanda's Pickup.

Amanda drove off she did not want to see Bens face again!

Ben stopped running after the beautiful woman he thought "man this was my chance to explain now I'll never get it!" Ben went inside the store he was once in and grabbed the dress to pay for it and left with his heart half open crying out to God to find this beautiful woman and lead her to him.

* * *

Amanda cried hard. she didn't even know why she cried. She had seen the man that betrayed her in her time of need. She hadn't seen him in years but now she knew

"Everything is fine… I'll… just go home and drink some nice tea" Amanda sounded as if her voice was torn apart and was put back together. "Luke we won't go back to T or C any time soon" Luke Skywalker just looked at Amanda as if she were a crazy woman. "Oh Luke do not look at me like that… here look I've got your food…" as soon as that cat heard food he went crazy! He bounced everywhere in that old pickup. It made Amanda laugh seeing her cat going crazy over food it got her mind off the man in the store. She had to get that Skywalker back home.


	2. Amanda's Father

Amanda's father, Sean, had loved his wife, no matter how cruel she was to him. She meant everything, but he wished he could of stopped her from making the worse decision of her life. His poor little girl...

The service ended with Amanda's mothers favorite song. Then closed. So Sean drove home on that silent cold dark sleepless night. He thought to himself "Why did she not want Amanda, But cared so much for that little boy" and "How come this all of a sudden mattered?". One thing really mattered. One question really mattered. Why did she want to die?. Sean was confused, But really had never thought of these questions because usually his head would hurt when he did.

He drove past his favorite store which him and Amanda went to every once in a while for ice cream in the summer and hot chocolate in the winter. Something caught his droopy eyes, a man that looked familiar. He thought for a second... "Amanda's first Boyfriend...oh what's his name..". Sean for the first time was free so he turned his dirt covered little black jeep around towards the store. He needed to find answers to what he was not aloud to look into because his beloved wife had told him to never dare or she would leave, so this was a chance for him to help his little girl be set free from the torture and fear of to ever love again and plus his faith in God to save him from the past was growing stronger even though Rachel his wife was never saved, God has his plans, Sean didn't want this generational curse to push on of hatred.

Sean drove to the store and hit the horn with his hand. Ben turned his head

Ben was surprised when he saw Mr. Hope's jeep. He thought he'd never see that old man's face again. When Sean pulled up to Ben , Sean's cracked lips opened to say something "Mr. Read, how is your sister?". Ben was surprised Amanda's dad had not hated him for what him and his wife had done to Amanda."Fine sir... she is graduating high school tomorrow".

Had it really been that long since Sean been out of that house everyone is growing up " wow that young'n is getting so grown up, saw her today she is as beautiful as those flowers that grew on my window amazing, but this is not why I stopped here"

Those last few word s scared Ben "Mr. Hope..." Ben just fell to his knees "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. We were just kids fooling around".

Sean was confused he was just going to ask him they needed to talk sometime, but this? "Come on boy get up, your embarrassing your self, what you talking about?"

Ben didn't understand it seemed both didn't know what either one was talking about "sorry Mr. Hope..I" "Eh. Eh. Eh... Remember it's Sean. And I wanted to ask you if you could come over sometime I need to talk to you about some stuff"

"Oh know" is all ben thought and also thought,"he remembers", but the fact is Sean had no clue, cause he was never aloud of the house for years and he is barley getting out there, "I wouldn't mind I just live in Las cruces...it's about a hour drive up here an." Sean cut him off his sentence "Ben do you not remember I have a daughter that lives down there to so I will was planning on driving down there tomorrow morning at dawn"

It was silent for a few seconds it was an awkward conversation "Ok sir I will see you soon" "Ok Ben see you soon take care and tell your family I said hi and", right before ben was about to walk away he turned to Sean again to hear his last words "and Amanda really loved you she just never remembered the whole accident. She never gained back her full memory.

Before ben would go crazy barley finding this out Sean drove away throwing a piece of paper out the door to Ben..

When Ben reached the note it had the old mans number on it and said -Tomorrow Be ready to Go to Las Cruces At Dawn Amanda needs to realize the truths - Ben thought to himself "What if Rachel told Amanda lies" He looked back to his car then the sky and closed his brown eyes... "what if Amanda had the chance to know the truth"... That's when Ben took a run for it. Jumped into his car and drove off like a bullet


	3. Amanda and Ben Switch off

Amanda arrived in Las Cruces. She never got to say goodbye to her father, but her head began to hurt to. She needed to get home. Amanda looked at the lights lit up around her small pick up, then her attention turned to Luke Skywalker, the little cat in her passenger seat.

How did she end up like this? She thought to her self. How was her life before the accident? It seemed like everyone knew her whole life before she became this "new" and confused Amanda. Wishes only wished she knew her whole life.

Amanda drove in the dark night. It was only 6 and it was pitch black, but in New Mexico daylight saving mattered how dark or light it would be most of the evening. Even though it was pitch black the lights of this town made it known that there was room for you to make home.

The next turn was Amanda's street, she was so ready for a bath. Plus she could already see taste the ice tea on her dry lips.

Amanda's pick up was old and rusty but it parked perfectly in Amanda's driveway. She loved being home, and so did Luke Skywalker. When he heard the trucks engine turn off he just meowed waiting for Amanda to carry him inside. So Amanda picked up her worn out cat and dragged her feet to the door.

When she put her hand on the door knob it was cold but Amanda did not care, But it was very suspicious when she opened her door and it scratched the floor. It would not budge. So she put Luke Skywalker on the Chair next to her broken door, Luke skywalker had no idea what was going on so he just stared at Amanda intensely with his head turned to the side and one ear pointing up and the other folded.

Amanda looked at the cat and his confusion look. "Mr. Skywalker if we want to get inside I have to kick this door...", Amanda had kicked that door down like she was protecting herself from a stranger. "...down"..

The cold pinched her skin. She took a step in the door way, but as soon as she went to turn the light on something grabbed her arm and pulled her to its chest. It was a man, cause only a man was as strong as this. He crushed her bone in her arm. He spoke to her in a Deep and Low tone.

"Amanda I know who you are, I saw you today in T or C, but you ruined my life now yours will be ruined your mother would be so proud of me."

When he Stopped crushing Amanda. He covered her mouth with a stinky white clothe, the pupils of her eyes rolled to back of her head and she was limp in the arms of this unknown man.

The unknown man picked Amanda lifting her legs and her back like a Husband holding his new beloved wife, but this was no wedding it was a kidnap. He carried her through the broken door but as soon as Luke SkyWalker saw this mystery man he attacked like no other cat had. The man dropped Amanda, and went after the cat cause this cat wasn't like any other cat. Luke skywalker had some tiger in him. Luke was on the face of this giant man. And drops of blood was filling the side walk.

Luke wasn't strong enough to save his beloved Amanda

_ The Sun was beginning to rise and Bens Motel 6 alarm clock rang loudly and it became very annoying. He couldn't take it no more so he kicked off his blanket Threw the alarm clock across the room so the plug was out of the wall, Then put his feet on the floor but flinched and lifted them back up. The wood on the floor was cold like every morning is.

Ben grabbed a dark gray T-shirt and regular jeans nothing special was going on so why not?

He went to brush his teeth and noticed the black dress in the mirror in front of him, he pushed the memory aside and grabbed the brush and cleaned his teeth.

Foam covered around his lips, He stared at the dress again, Ben could not hold the memory to the side any longer.

Ben washes his foamed mouth and reached for the phone but it rang before even dialing Sean, Amanda's fathers, number. He picked up the phone

"Hello" it was a deep voiced man, he had to reply " Hello who is this?" Ben tried to sound as not scared as possible. "Go to elephant butte today. They will have it closed for reasons I can not tell you I have something for you don't be late". The phone clicked, ben was confused. He put the phone down and thought for a minute

Could he have had the wrong number? But he gave direct orders. Ben picked the phone back up and dialed Sean's number, he heard the voice of an old man say "Hello" "Hello. Is this Amanda's father, I mean Sean" Ben said in a urgent voice. "Yes boy this is him" " This is Ben, a man called and told me to meet him at elephant butte he had a something for me"Ben was a man but he really did not like what has been going on for years .mysteries, and nightmares. "Hmmm... Lets meet at the lake's gates, boy I know you like everything to go smoothly but get ready for the bumpy ride" the phone disconnected..

Something wasn't right.

Ben dropped the phone since it had no use anymore and ran to the bathroom and shoved his things in his personal bag, then grabbed his suit case and ran out the motel door. Running through those halls was awkward especially since the other guests of the Motel 6 looked at him like he was a crazy man, but Ben did not care

When Ben got to his car he opened his trunk and shoved his suit case in there, closed the trunk, and ran to the drivers seat and drove off.

Ben knew exactly where Elephant butte was. Everybody who was anybody did, well everybody who lived in Truth or consequences, but he could not wait to get there, there was something in his stomach that had not gone away since the day of the accident, it was like a knot that could not be untied and hopefully this day would unfold the secrets of the past.

Amanda woke up to a pain in her arm maybe that guy had really fractured a bone, but it was strange. Amanda opened her eyed to the sun so bright she wished she had her sun glasses to drape her eyes from the suns dangerous rays.

Amanda sat up at saw the sand and water that surrounded her, who knew where she was.

She looked to her side and saw a note that had three letters printed on the front. Amanda couldn't make out the words so she looked closer

"BEN",is what it said. She screamed and threw the note. Amanda thought "so he's behind this, he wants me gone"

What happened to her poor Luke Skywalker? What if he was hurt just thinking about it killed Amanda in the inside. She just had to hope her cat was safe.

Amanda looked around once more. And saw the man fixing the broken down mini van.

Maybe this was her chance from God to live from murder or maybe she was destined to die like her mother, with only her father that believed her lies for all these years, But she's is still alive so there must be a purpose of this.

Amanda looked towards the lake once more and saw the chance to run. So Amanda closed her eyes and thought "Go", Amanda barley picked herself up, it was more like a Attempt to stand but then falling.

The man lifted his head from behind the lifted hood of the mini van, hearing a movement to the side of him Amanda looked to see if he was after her, and when she looked at this man. She recognized him, She recognized those dark eyes and that tan skin, black hair and muscular body type, He was the one who claimed to her that he loved her mother and mentioned to never tell her father or there would be "bad things" happening. Even though she never told her father. bad things happened, but why did she remember this she never remembers anything, she couldn't remember anything until only this, but there was one thing that was apart of his physical feature that she recognized. Beyond the cat scratches, the scare across the side stood out on his face.

Her head began to hurt. The pain was indescribable and all of a sudden. The sand in her clothes was feeling very annoying to her, but it didn't really matter. Amanda dropped her head to the floor, she lay there on her left side. Amanda lifted her dirty and full of sand and moister hand to her head which also was trickled and bruised with sand.

The man came running to Amanda. He grabbed her arms and which looked and felt to Amanda fractured and shattered. He lifted her to her feet. It was painful to Amanda she just wanted to lay on the floor where it was cooling her head and the pain in her arm wasn't so great down on the floor as well. Amanda groaned

Amanda was small compared to this giant. And his hand just completely covered her shoulders.

"Do not run or bad things will happen. You will listen or be drowned in this water you call a lake"

Amanda didn't hear the last two words. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she lye limp, being held by only her arms.

The man was confused and not one bit concerned. He dragged Amanda to the spot where he left her before. He was going to leave her here for a reason.

Luke Skywalker mourned over his missing friend, Amanda. He tried hard to save her. He came close too, but being thrown across the yard hitting a tree could knock any human or cat out for a few minutes. When Luke skywalker woke his beloved Amanda was carried off into a mini van and probably long gone by now.

Luke skywalker sat in the door way where the door was before Amanda kicked it through.


	4. She is WHERE!

The Wind started to pick up, and Amanda still lye there in the middle of Elephant Butte. She would of been found out a few hours ago, the giant had his connections and made it possible where she just either lay in the hot sand and bake, or wake up to where she could walk. In . Amanda's case her head ace was more severe than just a regular head ace. But while she was out cold her dad Sean Was Waiting to Meet With Sean at the gates of Elephant Butte.

Sean arrived at the gates, it was a bit breezy and like in the hundreds at the most in temperatures. He had never realized how everything in his life was not well. To Sean it was like he just woke up, trying to make up for lost time, but nothing will truly make it the way it was supposed to be. This was now. Not then. So might as well make the best of it, Using the time God gave him left, at least there was time.

Ben drove up close to Sean's jeep. Ben looked around and memory's of this place brought him to a sadness to his heart, maybe those days with that brown haired beautiful girl would come back , but it was only in god's hands in whatever happened.

Ben jumped out of his tiny car and walked towards the dirty old jeep were Sean was. Sean just looked like he wasn't ready for today. Sean Rolled down the window and the horrible squeaks of it hurt ben's ear drums, he tried to ignore it.

"Looks like your window needs fixin or my ear drums will bleed next time." Sean made a slight laugh more like a grunt but to ben it was a hope of happiness in the old man. "Ah... well this jeep is old, but this ain't the reason we are here boy"

Ben felt stupid making a unnecessary joke. "Yes sir ...". Sean looked towards the body of water and the gate which was very much closed. "Ok boy understand this... I want you to go in alone". Ben was shocked

"What! I ... I can't." "Boy you must I don't think it would be good on my back walking through this" Sean pointed towards the sand " I understand Sean, But what if something goes wrong?" Sean was one step ahead "Already ahead of you boy." Sean reached for something in the passenger seat. "Hold out your hand boy." Ben put his hands out towards Sean Next to the jeep. Sean dropped a rectangular object wrapped in his hands. Sean had his un wrapped "When you get older you learn to get more organized so you won't have to bother with looking for anything" Ben thought that joke was pretty funny since his own wasn't. "Ok boy, I'm pretty sure you know how this gadget works" Sean lifted his object a walkie talkie. "Of course I used to use these all the time on the ranch well I still do use them with my little helper Nicholas also on my ranch" Sean just smiled and said "Well you know what to do now so may god be with you boy." And nodded his head like he was saying "get going". "Be back soon".

Sean left the jeep and walked towards the gate, he thought to him self "Well God what ever this guy wants keep me safe and keep Sean safe too cause who knows what this guy wants ". Sean jumped over the gate that made sure cars couldn't go in on closed days. He had only one place to walk, and that's towards the water, but it would take a while because of the way down to the water. There were many cliffs,( the water was deep back then but in time it lowered). So Ben walked down hill."Wow it's hot." He was already getting sweat spots on his T-shirt, and it had only been like 5 minutes walking.

There was no way Ben was bored. He had to much to think about. But the one thing that kept on coming back to him was when he saw Amanda at the store, Then that thought brought up the graduation he never made it to. His sister was probably mad but she was like his twin even though 10 years apart, She would hopefully understand. But Amanda... oh her hair he remembered that touch of light brown and her eyes just glowing, not blue but a soft light brown as well.

It Broke his heart that she remembered him as the evil one, When her mother didn't like him, So on the day of the accident was Rachel's chance to make a story that would make all those days in the summer here at Elephant Butte nothing to Amanda, and the day Ben's Best Friend Derek tried to take Amanda away from him when him and Amanda were in a fight, but Derek failed because he was there to take Amanda and kiss her just to get her back and take her pain away. Maybe God did this to show him that nothing was in his control and he was leaning on him self.

All Ben knew was that there was a purpose for this to happen, but now that Ben is older and is in God's hands now, not trapped in his own understanding, he wants just everything to be right and in God's way not his own schedule.

It had been at least 35 minutes since leaving Sean at the gate, but still walking until he saw a body laying in the sand and by now the sand could be burning the body's flesh by the way the heat was on his skin. Ben saw tire tracks leading up to the body that must mean something, so as tired Ben already was, he ran to the body. The closer he got it looked familiar.

When he reached the body the first thing that he noticed was it the girl was laying face down. He knew it was a girl by her figure and long soft brown hair and clothes. So he knelt to the ground and looked around and saw a note that said ben next to the girl

Ben,

Hold this until I come back to collect her again. She must not escape she ruined my chance to be with the love of my life.

Jeremy

Ben was confused this girl must be something. Ben Stuffed the note inside his pocket and moved the girls shoulder and as soon as he saw her face he whispered "Amanda". Ben lifted her body and saw the burns the sand had left her. He carried her bridal style. And headed for Sean's car. He had to get her home.


End file.
